Leaving Hogwarts Behind
by Funniebones
Summary: After the war Harry finds himself back with the Dursleys and in peril. Betrayed by friends he ventures away from london and arrives in the small unknown town of forks. SLASH creature!harry abuse!harry want to know more, better read and find out XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People, isnt it grate to know that i am alive? :) there has been so much going on lately and i havent really had the time to write anything so i have lost my muse for my still ongoing Bleach stories and have yet to decide if i will continue them or not. though i believe that i must mention at this point that i do not like Twilight all that much but the characters are so generalized that they make really good fanfiction material X)**

**well i got started on reading harry potter fanfics for shits and giggles so i thought about it and decided that i couldnt really say anything against some of the sillier fics unless i try it myself. And so here i am filled with spelling and grammatical errors for your enjoyment.**

**Warnings: abuse and slash so far so i guess if you dont like this then it would be best to leave now :)**

**Also for those who believe that this is necessary "I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight" **

**CHAPTER 1: The Letter Under the Stairs**

Nothing in his life could have prepared Harry Potter for this. The-Boy-who-lived to become Saviour-of-the-light and Defeter-of-the-dark-lord never liked his titles or the way most people were in awe of him. Yet here he lay beaten, bloodied, and broken struggling to breathe in his very own cupbord under the stairs. Once again his abusive uncle blamed him for problems at work so the boy reflected in an attempt to take his mind off the pain.

The battle for Hogwarts Castle had been bloody and many loved people had died. Too many in Harrys opinion, on both sides. Remus Lupin, Tonks (Lupin), Severus... The datl man that Harry had once hated had quickly and eaisley become someone that he looked up to and cherished. his death was one of the hardest.

Still trying to distract himself while feeling his body continue to weaken it takes Harry a seconf or two to notice the letter that suddenly appeared in his lap. The outside of the letter is blank so he openes it carefully. Slightly suspicious of what it might contain. Having fought in a war and being on the run for a year assured that the boy would become cautious of such a thing suddenly appearing before him. Opening the letter he read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have charmed this letter specifically for this perpous. I sincerly hope though that you dont reciece this letter for many decades but know this, if you are reading this letter that means without a shadow of a doubt that you are dieing. Dont be afraid my baby. Death is just another part of life. Many even say that Death is just the begining of the next big adventure. Although for you this is more literal than many people would believe. _

_Let me explain. Your father and myself are not humans. Not completely. We both share elven heritage. The reason you wont already know is that elves dont gain their inheretance at the age of 17 like most other 'creatures' they recieve their full inheritance when they die. So you have nothing to fear from death son. Once you have reawoken from the 'death state' you will be fully turned into a combination of my inheritance and your fathers. You shall be a full blooded High Blood Elf. Be proud of your heritage and it shall serve you well._

_There isnt much more time and i wish I could do more child, but I will leave you with this advice. The ministry no longer has any control over ANYTHING that you do. The Fae and Elves have a system of laws and such all of their own that I suggest that you look up if you wish to survive in the world, but there is also that the ministry will now be wary of you and will try and get you classified as a creature. While the Fae Queen would never let that happen I suggest that you leave London and the reach of the ministry for a while so that you can get better aquainted with what you now will be._

_There is nothing more that I can do to help you, but know that i will always love you and wish you the best of luck. If you ever truly need me you will know what to do._

_Love Lily (your mother)_

Just as Lily had said when Harry Potter read the last line of the letter he knew that his time had run out. It had finally happened after nearly 17 years in the Dursley household his unlce Vernon had finally killed him. A smirk spread across his face at the thought, one that could rival those from Severus Snape, at the thought that a pathetic powerless muggle had done what the powerful and mighty Lord Voldemort couldnt. He had killed Harry Potter. Harry felt himself become seperated from his body when his final breath had escaped. He could almost feel the tingling sensation that he knew would have accompanied the healing of laserations and broken bones through out his body as the tissue mended as well as it could. Obvious scarring is visable over almost every inch of the young body. Usually the boy would have them covered by glamoures but they must have fallen when he died.

Harry watched fasinated while his body changed before his eyes. He could feel the Earth magics caressing his spectral form as it lengthened and straightened his hair, pointed his ears, strengthened his skin and nails making them almost claw like, and sharpened his teeth (especially his now elongated fangs).

The whole process to Harry had felt like it took minutes, but in reality it had taken several hours and the morning lights were just beginging to seep through the cracks in the cupbord. Feeling the pulling to return to his body once the changes were complete he sees the light seeping through just enough for a vauge smile to brush his lips before being claimed by the darkness.

AN/ thanks for reading this chapter please tell me if you like this idea, i thought it would be a little bit origional. also i want to make a point here for later reference that Fred Weasley does NOT die during the final battle. i love him too much and couldnt handle writing a story without him. and Dumbledore is also alive but there will dumble bashing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone and everyone that has/is reading this fanfic. I also love that so many people are reading this story, but I would love it even more if more people would review. It's always nice to hear from people about what they think. Uuuummmmm yeah so let's get on with this then shall we :)**

**Warnings: slash and abuse maybe more later. And nothing is what it seems... 8) (this is for my creepy wide eyed smile)**

**CHAPTER 2: Betrayed**

**Harry POV:**

_My body ached and the last thing that I remember is my cupboard... Vernon had been really angry... then there was that letter... from my MOTHER!_

Snapping my eyes open I remember what happened and the contents of the letter. The light is too bright was the first think that came to mind next was the white roof indicating without a doubt that I am no longer in my cupboard. Stiffly sitting up I look around the lounge room of #4 private drive and at first nothing is wrong. That is until I notice how the setting sun shining through the window makes the blood on the walls look like its glowing. I admire the view for a moment.

_Wait a minute BLOOD?_

Instantly snapping out of my trance I look down at my hands by instinct and surely they are coated in the offending substance making my hands sticky as it congeals. The bodies of the Dursleys littered the house, I noticed somewhat disturbed that I could smell them. Clutching the locket that I wore everywhere since the final battle I couldn't truly feel bad about having killed my relatives. The manner in which they had treated me for the majority of my life as well as the fact that they _had_killed me first calmed my continence on the subject.

Gathering the few things that I own, which is mainly school supplies and Dudley's old clothes, I shrink them and place them in my pocket before leaving the house. Feeling free for the first time in my life I apperate to the Weasley house with a smile on my face. Probably the first one I have had since the war... I can't truthfully remember.

Hermione lived at the burrow now, or as close to it as anyone could get. Her parent's memories couldn't be restored so they lived in Australia now blissfully unaware that they have a daughter, but Molly wouldn't have it any other way than having the young girl stay in her house. The Weasleys treated everyone as family anyway so it was hardly a challenge to think that they would take her in when she had nowhere to go. Looking on the Burrow was also a little bitter sweet. The house reminds me of summers escaping the horrid Dursleys, but it also dredges up memories of the too recent death and betrayal of Ronald Weasley. While the trio was on the run before the war the boy had left them and was captured. He willingly told Voldemort of our location and any other information that we had in an attempt of them sparing him his life. It hadn't worked but was relatively painless. He sold me out, not to mention Hermione whom he has loved since fourth year.

Walking into the strange and wonderful house that I have always loved I hear voices coming from the Kitchen. Raised angry voices. So being as I am naturally I stand at the door and listen to what they are saying.

"He's dangerous." yelled a voice I could easily recognise as Hermione.

"But dear, that's no reason to send anyone to Azkaban. For the potential to do wrong." Mrs. Weasley reply sounding strangely forced.

"He's killed before he could do it again!" 'Mione retorted

"So have we all, it was a war."

"And yet Dumbledore is backing the proposal"

"He is?" the disgusted voice of Author Weasley added.

"Voldemort possessed Potter more than twice and he hosted a fragment of his tainted soul for more than 16 years. How could he not be affected by something like that? It would be safer for the Wizarding world if we just put him in Azkaban. He could turn on us any day now and I don't believe we could survive another war right now." she yelled back at them.

I couldn't do anything. Too shocked to move. My best friend and sister for the past 7 years is convincing my only family (that matters even if they aren't related by blood) that I would be safer to them in Azkaban. The fighters for the so called Light are attempting to place their 'saviour' in PRISON! One that makes you go mad, the prison that hosts creatures that were driven from Hell itself! A single tear fell from my eyes. How could they think of doing this to anyone let alone someone they consider family?

Finally finding feeling in my legs and too overwhelmed by emotions I run from the house aspirating mid step. Not even thinking of a location, just wanting to get away from there. Wanting somewhere people would understand.

Logically it was not a smart move and I am lucky that I didn't end up splinched, but I didn't care. As I landed in a garden I instantly collapse to my knees, my vision blurry from the unshed tears. I haven't cried in years. Not really cried, and not for something as selfish as myself since I was an infant. Uncle Vernon made sure to beat it out of me whenever I had the audacity to cry like a normal human. So I have never been comforted at least not since I was an infant and my mother died. So when I felt arms wrap around me I buried my head into the shoulder of the stranger that held me and cried for the years and years of pain that I suffered. I cried for the deaths that I have faced. I cried for the betrayals that have been thrust upon me, the trials I fought and even my own death. I mourned the child that died alone in a cupboard that never new a mothers true love.

**Thanks again for reading and bothering to continue. It means that I am at least doing something right. Not much really to say other than please tell me what you think and I look forward to the next chapter, I hope you do too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Herro to you all, and thanks to those who reviewed or read the previous chapters. Please let me know if I am butchering your hopes for this story ;)**

**Warning: slash and abuse**

**CHAPTER 3: Comfort**

When my sobbing had quieted me pulled away revealing the woman who'd been holding me as Nassica Malfoy. I froze on the spot surprised by the compassion of the usually cold Mrs. Malfoy.

"So elf-boy, how did you end up crying in my garden?" her voice was soft making me wonder how my own mother would sound like using a similar tone.

"I'm not sure truthfully. I wasn't thinking about any location... I just heard my best friend trying to have me sent to Azkaban." I trail off not entirely sure I want Nassica Malfoy of all people to know that happened, as well as slightly marvelling over the changes in my voice.

"Why in Merlins name would they do something like that?" she seemed disgusted at the act and my heart warmed that someone could care about me... even if that someone was a Malfoy.

"They believe that I am too dangerous, that if given the chance I'll try and become the new Dark Lord." I laugh bitterly at the irony.

Whatever Nassica was about to say in reply was lost as Draco entered the garden.

"Mother I can't find..." he trails off obviously noticing my presence for the first time. "Oh, hello." he greets me sounding wary. I don't blame him... this is what war has done to everyone, on both sides. He looks me over trying to judge if I am a danger to him and his family.

Grabbing onto my arm firmly, but not really painfully, Nassica drags me inside the house saying that I must speak with Lucius. The hall ways are extravagant and covered in Regal looking figures staring at us from their frames... so basically nothing less than what I thought Malfoy Manor would look like. Each hallway mimicked the last and there seemed to be little to no difference between them. Finding my way would be impossible.

Finally we arrive at a hallway that ends in a large, dark and intricately decorated wooden door. Obviously the entrance to Lucius' office or study. Shortly after the woman knocked I noticed that she had let go of me. The door opened and as our small party of people entered the room I felt slightly like a prisoner being lead to their death. As we entered Lucius rose from his desk that matched the door and covered in papers yet still managed to look neat.

"Lucius, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I think you would be upset if I left you alone as I dealt with It." she tried to keep cool, but I could hear a little excitement seep into her voice. That was when I noticed the scent in the room. Roses and honey, even though the room should smell of the dusty old books littering the many shelves behind the desk. Something about the scent wasn't right...

"You aren't Human, are you Mr. Malfoy?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Smiling slightly Lucius moves nearer me a smirk on his face.

"No I am not. I am mostly Veela, but my mother has a distant Vampire heritage that is detectable in both my blood and scent. Any day now Draco should come into his inheritance. The vampire blood delays it by a year or so." the blond man explained.

Nassicas eyes suddenly light up "And once that has happened we have made plans to move. There is only so much tolerance that money can buy. Veela aren't Fae or Elves so the ministry has control over us. There is a small town in the more obscure parts of America. The magical community is small to almost non-existent there so we would be safer there than here."

"Cissy, why would you tell the boy that?" Lucius asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Because the elf-boy has nowhere to go." she defiantly declared looking every bit a daughter of the ancient and noble house of Black.

"Very well Elf-Boy, what is your name?" Lucius asks turning to me. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

Sighing I know that this is inevitable. I can't lie about who I am while they are willing to take me away from here with them... not when someone cares.

"Yes we have met before. My name is Harry James Potter."

**I feel like this chapter is shorter than the others... and I think it is, but I don't want to add anymore. Leaving a cliff-hanger and torturing my readers at the same time XD mhwahahaha. Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great. So you will have to wait and see how the Malfoys react to finding out the identity of the elf-boy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys so many people have reviewed and marked this story, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy XP thank you so much to all those people who reviewed. So without much further ado, let's get on with the story. :3**

**Warnings: Abuse and Slash**

**CHAPTER 4: Introductions**

I had expected shock, horror or even yelling when I gave my name. I received Draco Malfoy laughing his face off and Lucius giving me odd looks of disbelief. It made me want to prove myself, and yet... something about this family felt right. They never had before. The trio always seemed so cold and stand-offish that everyone believed that they had no emotions. That was at the very least how they acted. The Malfoys had been the iconic Dark family during the war... but why do they suddenly feel so welcoming? Why do I feel so comfortable in a room outnumbered by people who were my enemy? It doesn't make sense. Not when I barely felt safe with the Weasleys.

Attempting at collecting himself Draco turned to me, his face showing without question that he thought this was all a joke.

"Very well 'Potter'. If you are who you say you are then what happened on the train on our way to our first year of Hogwarts?"

"You entered my compartment; I had been sitting with Weasley, when you asked if I was Harry Potter. You then insulted the first friend I ever had causing my instant dislike of you and your 'body guards', who made an attempt at stealing our food before getting bitten by Ron's rat." I state calmly remembering a better time. Being happy and naive.

Lucius is the next one to ask me a question. "How was Dobby the house elf freed?"

I laugh to myself quietly. One would think that the man wouldn't want people to hear this story, let alone his family. "After saving Ginny Weasley from the Basilisk, she still thinks she is going to marry me by the way, I asked Dumbledore if I could have what remained of the diary to return it to you. But in addition to the book I had also handed you one of my smelly slime covered socks. Which of course you through away. The sock was caught by none other than Dobby the House elf who was so grateful that he protected me from your attack by throwing you down the nearest flight of stairs." I grinned at the man who seemed more shocked that I would have thought he would let himself show.

"Ha-ha, father that isn't what happened!" Draco exclaimed. "That wretched elf was caught trying to steal, so he was given clothes and sent away..." the boy trailed of noticing the look on his father's face. "Wasn't he?"

"No, what the boy said was the actual truth... but there could have been other ways of gaining that information. This does not prove your identity."

Narssica (thanks for the spelling correction btw XD) stepped forward next with a slightly glazed expression.

"When the Dark Lord had attacked you in the clearing at the battle of Hogwarts, what was the question that I asked you while you lay pretending to be dead?" the horror shone in her eyes remembering the fear for her family's safety. She will always be a mother first.

"You asked me if Draco was still alive. You even lied to Voldemort that I was dead, so that I could have a better chance of defeating him if I did it on my terms."

The trio of blonds flinched at the name, but this seemed to have them convinced of my identity. That didn't make the shock of finding out the boy who had just been crying in their garden was the one and only boy who lived. I want to say something that will explain, but I am unsure where to start... there are so many things that they don't know about the war. But those things can wait...

"I think since I am going to be leaving, weather you still want me to accompany you or not, that I need to change my name. Harry Potter died for all I care..."

The silence was pregnant. Nobody dared break it not knowing what to day. Surprisingly Draco was the first to speak. "Well then we had better rename you then."

After the initial shock the whole family gathered together to decide on the new name. In the end the group decided on Alexander Snape. The Malfoys had offered to let him take their name, but I wanted to... I don't know... honour the man's sacrifice for me? But it just seemed the right thing to do.

While the family gathered their things for moving I decided to go to the library. A house-elf lead me to the room and I stared in awe at the number of books there, absently thanking the elf. Who unlike Dobby didn't brake down at the gesture. I never would be able to find anything on Elves in time to leave so I did what any self-respecting Wizard would do.

"_Accio book on elves._" surprisingly enough it worked and in moments I had a book all about different species. One that detailed all different types of elves. Just as I opened the book though a sound interrupted me. Footsteps, coming this way... I hide on the roof of the library, just above one of the bookshelves.

I needn't have bothered, it was only Draco telling me that they were going to visit Gringotts Wizarding bank and that I should come with them. I will need to transfer all my money to another vault and set it up that I can access it from America. I smile and follow the group out of the house. This is going to be interesting.

**Okay this is the end of this chapter. Next will be the visit to Gringotts and them setting of to America... hehe on a muggle plane. Thankyou SOOOO much to the people who have reviewed and liked this story it keeps me motivated to continue :) so please continue.**

**Also I know this chapter went a bit fast with the Malfoys, but I wanted to get across that they are willing to help Harry (now Alex) and I really like Snape, who will be mentioned a lot in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyya people X) I have gotten so much good feedback from this, it makes me really happy. Ummmm not much else to say really. I love the reviews so please keep them coming C:**

**Warning: abuse and Slash.**

**CHAPTER: 5**

Harry walked down Diagon Alley with the Malfoys, feeling like a fist year as his new senses picked up many sights and sounds undetectable by normal wizards. Honestly it was slightly overwhelming. I hesitate sadly as we pass the twins joke shop. I can hear them laughing inside... 'Maybe they ignored Hermione? But would they betray their mother?' a small voice argued from inside my head. There had been something off about Mrs. Weasleys tone, as she 'defended' me, almost as if she didn't want to. It _sounded_ fake anyway.

After everything that happened with Percy during the war, the twins would never abandon family.

Hurrying slightly I leave thoughts of the Weasleys behind and catch up to the Malfoys just as they entered the bank.

"Alex, you'll need to deal with your affairs separately. Once you are done we'll meet back at the entrance of the bank." Lucius explained in a low voice only I heard. Nodding almost imperceptibly I turn towards a retreating goblin.

"Ahhh, Griphook, Just the goblin I wanted to see." The goblin glared at me, although a trace of awe could be seen in his eyes. "Privately." Turning my head slightly to show off my elven ears for Griphook to see.

"Right this way then" he smirked leading me to a small, neat office. The distaste he displayed before no longer there.

Once alone in the office we got to business.

"I need to legally change my name as well as manage my vaults from America."

He pulls out some parchments out.

"All you have to do is say ' I (current name) bid my magic to be (chosen name) here after. So mote it be.' out loud and then sign this form and it will be done."

Looking with curiosity at the parchment before me and the oddly designed quill lying innocently on the parchment I nod almost imperceptibly before stating. "I Harry James Potter bid my magic to be Alexander Severus Snape here after. So mote it be" My body tingles as I am surrounded by red, blue, and green light as my magic caresses my skin accepting and adapting to my new name. Once it had calmed I wait another moment before I pick up the quill and write both my names where it needed to be. The red tinge and slight pain I feel in my hand indicates the use of a blood quill, but not at the level of severity Umbridge had forced upon me. The scars of her detentions still shine brightly against my skin.

The goblin deals with many different papers filing them away before returning his attention to me. "As for dealing with your vaults, I would recommend that you condense the smaller vaults together into one vault under your new name. That way they will be easier to manage and the Potter and Black vaults can be attached to this new larger vault." agreeing I sign the necessary paperwork and the easy part of my visit is done.

"I have reason to believe that someone has been tampering with my vaults without permission. I have my suspicions as to who and what they are doing so I'll need a record of all the money and heirlooms that have been taken from my vaults since my parent's death." The goblin looked like he wanted to refuse but thought better of it and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a surprisingly large file.

Looking through the files I see the large amounts withdrawn to pay the Dursleys for 'taking care of me' as well as a few expected charges for the upkeep of such large vaults. What was not expected (or at least shouldn't have been there) were the monthly withdrawals of 25,000 galleons by one Albus Dumbledore. Shocked at this discovery Griphook left the room to find the goblin responsible for the transactions.

Griphook re-entered followed by a young goblin looking ashamed.

"The youngling was the one to take the money out of the vaults. I have then traced that Dumbledore was originally depositing the money into his own accounts, then two years before you started at Hogwarts he set up vaults for Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The vaults were monitored by their parents until they came of age, but Ronald's vault has been taken over by Molly Weasley since the death of her son." The goblin explained.

Frowning I thinking that my 'friends' were only such because they were being paid... but they did truly seem to care at least while we were much younger. I guess people change when money is involved. Glaring at the betrayal I stare Griphook in the eye.

"I want everything back. I don't care how you do it, sell what needs to be sold, and steal what they have taken or use force if you want, but everything they took they had no right to touch. I just want to send a message. I AM NOT TO BE MESSED WITH! The Weasley twins... Don't touch their shop. It is the one thing that I insist you must not touch no matter if they are involved or not. If you take anything from the older boys make sure they were involved first. And take something for yourself. I know you'll have earned it by the end of this and everyone knows that goblins like their trinkets."

By the time Harry had finished speaking all three creatures in the room were smirking with very evil looks on their faces that would make even the Dark Lord turn tail and run. Walking out of the office still harbouring an evil look in his eyes Harry (now officially Alex) joined the every patient Malfoys waiting for him back at the entrance of the building.

Draco and Harry sat next to each other at the airport waiting for their bags. After the 6 hour flight (don't really know how long it would take I am just guessing) were Harry learned he was no longer capable of sleep. Instead he read the book he had taken from the Library at Malfoy manor. It had interesting information about all different types of elves. Harry was truly surprised to know that there are at least 12 different types of elves, but for now the only ones he cared about are High elves and Blood elves.

High elves, harry learned, are actually not as common as he would have thought. By the sounds of things there would be a fair few, but the gene for being a High elf can be made invalid by pureblood genes. More often than not half-bloods and muggleborns have a higher success rate of producing a High elf than pure-blooded wizards or even other elves. But the gene can merge with different elven species combining the two and making an almost unique species of elf. The book also says that High elves often have an affinity to the elements and powerful elves can often control one or more element.

Blood elves are more of a mystery. Information usually remains in a family or even a clan of elves and the knowledge is passed through the generations, so the book doesn't have much information other than at least once a month Blood elves must drink blood, but the blood of a wizard won't do. Humans and animals don't contain magic in their blood so would not serve the perpouse desired for the elf, but the pure concentration of magic in a wizards blood is toxic to the elf. There is also a mention of some venom in my fangs... it isn't exactly poison, but the book doesn't say what it does.

**So that is the end of this chapter. there will be more information about the elves in later chapters. I did try and make this chapter longer, and it was but then my computer crashed and I had to re-write half this chapter again, so it isnt as long as I wanted to be. Hope you enjoyed it. Also because of popular demand I will say that this is not a harry/edward fic, but eddy will have a slash pairing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow... sorry about not updating lately. I was having a crazy time. All year I spent being a loner then all at once people just suddenly want to do things and it just piled up, but it also gave me a chance to think about this story and to talk to my good friend ShinigamiOfHeaven on some of my ideas.**

**So it is with her approval that I continue on with this story :)**

**CHAPTER 6:**

Harry found the drive to Forks from Port Angelus annoyingly boring. Thoughts running though his head about the information he found in the book on the plane. He needed blood to survive? It doesn't make any sense. What blood do I need if I can't live off humans or animals without blood, but wizard's blood is poision to me? What am I going to do? The consequences of not drinking blood are pretty obvious, his thoughts briefly turning to the memory of waking covered in the blood of the Dursleys, almost as though it was a warning.

I didn't find the answer during the drive, or even during the monotonous task of unpacking everything we had brought with us. The house was large and beautiful; you could expect no less from the Malfoys no matter where they are. The house has six bedrooms with large comfortable living areas and a library that would make Hermione faint at the sight of it... though thinking of Hermione made me sad, since it brought up all the things she has done with her actions. The work of unpacking was mainly done by magic, but I did most of my part the muggle way. Living with the Dursleys insured that I have manual labour ingrained within every fibre of my being. The work was easy compared to the things that my 'relatives' had me doing so the work, in the end, helped me calm and thinks.

Once the family was settled I figured they would want to rest and get ready for dinner. For a moment I thought about going into the kitchens and helping the house elves get it ready, but I thought better of it for now. As I headed to my room or even to the library to look up more about elves I was accosted by Draco and dragged into the large lounge room that contained a one-way floo. I could almost smell the interrogation that was about to happen.

Each member of the Malfoy family held a stoic look on their face... that was my second sign that something was off about them. Once they had me settled in a chair Draco spoke sneering at me.

"So Alex, we want your story, the full story. What happened to make the mighty Boy-Who-Lived run from his only living family?"

"Many people would have run from the Dursleys had they been forced to live there..." I said in a clipped tone but knowing I couldn't deny this information, but that doesn't mean I have to exactly be forthcoming. Thinking clearly about what I was going to say I sigh before beginning my story.

"The Dursleys were never nice people, although if you asked anyone around them would tell you that Vernon is the epitome of the local businessman, while Petunia is the perfect housewife for their beloved darling Dudley, who could do no wrong in their eyes. In reality Vernon is an overweight man who is quick to anger and never lets anything go, Petunia is a jealous harlot and Dudley is a whale of a boy with less brains then the love-child of Crabbe and Goyle with a tendency to bully and beat up little kids."

Giving the family a minute to process this information Lucius spoke looking a little confused. "That doesn't really tell us anything other than that your relatives have a tendency to lie."

"Yes they do, but here is the funny part. The Dursleys take in the small Harry Potter and what does the neighbourhood think about him? He's a bully, although nobody saw him do anything to anyone, he likes to attack anybody when given half a chance, yet he is often holding his glasses together with tape and chased in his cousins favourite game of Harry Hunting, not to mention that the boy was sent to St Brutus's School for the Criminally Incurable Boys. The toughest school for local no gooders. And that is just the public opinion of the boy living at #4 private drive.

"Petunia is my aunt, that is common knowledge, but few people know that she has hated magic and anything to do with it since her sister was sent to Hogwarts and she wasn't allowed to attend as well. Maybe things would have turned out differently if that hadn't been the case, but as it is when I arrived at the doorstep my fate was sealed to be somewhat depressing. For as long as I can remember I have slept in the cupboard under the stairs, I was given all kinds of difficult chores to do around the house and when they weren't completed to my uncles satisfaction there was punishment. Severe punishment. Food was withheld often and eventually I got used to not eating more than bread, a banana, and some water once a day. The dynamic changed slightly when I went to Hogwarts, but not much. I was given Dudley's second bedroom and eventually I spent the majority of the year away from that house. When I did return though the chores were harder and the punishments were worse." The family seemed outraged that there were people who could treat anyone like this, although as former death eaters one would think that there wouldn't be as much surprise. But even Death Eaters preferred to kill those they had tortured so they didn't end out suffering like this...

I continued to speak startling the Malfoys since they had thought that I was finished. "Before I ended up in your house it had gotten worse in that house. They had thought they got rid of me when I had turned 17, but after the war Dumbledore thought it would be better for my 'health and safety' to be returned there. When I refused he brought up that in the muggle world I am still a minor... the Ministry backed him in placing me back at the Dursleys. There was no more need to excuse the beatings now. I felt as though I was a ghost moving through the house, but soon even that wasn't possible. My injuries got worse as time passed and soon enough I wasn't able to move. Back in the cupboard I had once occupied... I died in that cupboard after receiving a letter from my mother. The next time that I had awareness after my death... I was covered in the blood of the Dursleys. They were dead and I had killed them, but I wasn't guilty. After all they killed me first..." I trailed off no longer sure how they would take the news that the boy that many people had idolised for the last 16 or so years was abused and beaten by the last living family members that he had.

The trio of blonds were soon reduced to yelling threats between themselves as if forgetting that the family is dead and can no longer be touched by either of them... Sighing I knew somewhere in my mind that they wouldn't be stopping again anytime soon so I take the chance to get away.

True that after telling the Malfoys about my life I feel better about myself and what had happened to get me to where I am now. It felt nice to be able to rely on others even just a little bit. But even though there are people in the Wizarding world that hero worship me, I have almost always been alone. Only a select few people have ever been able to enter my barriers. Clutching my locket tightly I let the tears wash down my face thinking about being alone... nothing new, nothing special, but being cared for... now that is something scary.

**Thank you for reading X] I have been so busy and I might take a little bit to get the next chapter up but I'll try as hard as I can for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it, and remember that nothing is as it seems C: mhwahahaha**

**sorry that the chapter is, or at least seems short to me, i should have another out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**heyya people, since I haven't been on for ages I want to try and get the next couple of chapters done really fast, I am skipping a little in the time frame, the Malfoys were told about harry/Alex's life about two months ago, but being Forks I figured that not much happened in the time between then and now. Please don't yell at me I my story needs a bit of time for them to have settled in for the next bit to be possible. Thanks to the people who are still reading and without any further ado I shall give you the next chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 7: Family matters**

Over the next weeks since the confrontation about his life and how he died Alex and Draco became closer than they had been. But something seemed to be off with both boys. Draco was getting tired too easily and had even taken to falling asleep in some of their classes (maths) while Alex could feel his control on his emotions slipping. Although Alex no longer sleeps he finds that every night, and even during some days, he is falling into a trance. The puzzle of blood is becoming ever more urgent, but no matter what any of them does nobody can find the answer. I have secretly begun making plans for the worst outcome. Under the kitchen in a room hidden from everyone, even the Malfoys, I have created and charmed a set of chains strong enough to hold me and adapted so that once I have put them on someone else has to take them off. Ironic though that the entrance is under the stairs outside of the kitchen.

The dark room reminds me of something Remus once showed me that he had used when he had his transformations without wolfsbane potions. The chains are surrounded by a large metal cage that is more for keeping people away than keeping me in. If something happened to the chains, these bars wouldn't be able to keep me from what I was trying to get at. And as much as I don't like the idea of being chained up in the dark cellar (since I can't feel the cold) I don't like the thoughts of killing all of the Malfoys in cold blood. In the end this is the preferable outcome should we not find the answer we are looking for.

While checking on my enchantments there is a piercing screech from upstairs travelling through the hallways. Moving faster than any other creature alive could accomplish to the source of the inhuman sound I find myself at the door to Draco's bedroom. Followed closely by the adult Malfoys only shortly after. Ripping the door from the hinges I make a mental note to pay for the damage later, but I need to get to Draco, my brother in all but blood, right now. Surrounding the blond haired boy was a small cocoon of lights. Magic surrounded the boy. He is finally going through his change. Since his 17th birthday his parents have been waiting for this to happen. The changes are slow to begin with and some people can take years before entering the final change, but for Draco and Lucius it has happened within a year of their birthday.

Draco's hair grows to his middle back and golden white feathers litter the room as the magic that has been unleashed from the boy's body calmed and he collapsed with a satisfied smirk on his face. I almost laugh out loud. Only Draco Malfoy could gloat and pass-out at the same time with one look. Some things never change. Carefully I gather my fallen brother, mindful of his newly acquired wings that sprouted from his back the moment he passed out. Soon enough the shell shocked Narssica and Lucius rush to their sons side in concern looks of pride spreading across their faces.

For a mere moment I feel a fleeting jealousy for what Draco had, but it vanished when I felt a pulling. It wasn't a physical tug, but something was trying to draw the attention of my magic. Something that seemed to be coming closer. I guess only time will tell what it is, though I can tell one thing, I don't sense any danger coming from this pulling. Only once I had finished that thought did I realize that I had arrived at the door to the house. Something outside was calling to me, but this is different from the pulling of a moment ago. This calling is quieter, but at the same time demanding my attention.

It's time to enter the Cellar. I don't want to go. I had escaped from my cupboard, I didn't want to force myself into a dark space ever again if I could, but this is for the protection of those that I love. I have no other choice. The pulling would control me if I didn't do something. And so I take myself down the stairs and into the small cage.

Alone in my prison I have no way of telling what time it is, or how much time has passed. It would help if I didn't keep zoning out, only to wake exhausted with red marks and occasionally blood on my wrists from my chains. My only reprieve from the boredom of the darkness is the feeling of someone approaching. Every step taking them closer. The thought that they are arriving soothes me even if I don't know who they are. I know there are two of them and they both feel so familiar, I just can't place the feeling. But I don't get the chance to ponder about who they might be as I am swept away into the nothingness of the trance.

When I next awaken I have a woman at my side, still unsure of where I am due to just awakening I think that I have never seen this woman before in my life. Then there is something about the shape of her lips, the curve of her eyebrows and those sparkling emerald eyes, barely visible from the light shining through the doorway. My first thought was that this is impossible; it couldn't be true, until I saw her companion. There was no mistaking the dark expression and the way he almost clung to the shadows. Even without being able to see the face I knew the man was Severus Snape, which could only mean that this woman, the one who was holding me, was... Lily Evans... my mother.

In a flash of clarity I never knew I could achieve I remembered a line from the book that I had read when I first left for Forks. "The High Elf gene is destroyed in a pureblood..."

I touch my long straight black hair, no longer believing it to be a part of my elfish transformation. Finally knowing the true source of my major changes in my appearance. I am the son of Severus Snape. Not James Potter.

My mother forces her wrist into my mouth while I am distracted with thoughts of my true father and not having had any blood before (since I don't believe that I drank from the Dursleys) I don't fight it. Drinking the sweet blood offered to me I feel the familial bond assert itself. This is my mother. The woman who had birthed me, the woman who gave her human life for me. The woman who had given her chance to be with her mate, just to save my life. Once I have had enough I pull away, carefully licking my bite so that the skin heals, before sinking into my mother's arms.

Before either of us has a chance to speak shadows at the entrance block everything from view. When one of the Malfoys cast a lumos (Severus' corner stays in darkness) on the room and gasping the couple stare in shock.

"Lily Potter? But how are you alive?" Narsicca stared at us open mouthed forgetting educate for the moment.

"You are an elf." Lucius states at an attempt at calm, but his voice wavers "where is your mate?"

The woman smirks slightly at the room "he should be here..." she was cut off as the familiar baritone known to all those in the room announced from the shadows "any second." I can almost hear the smirk in his voice as the blond couple turn and stare at their old friend they believed to be loyal to the dark lord. They also believed him to be dead which I believe is the greater of the two reasons why they are now openly staring slack jawed at the man.

**Mhwahahahahahahahaha would love to know what you think, and yes I really am being that evil that I am stopping here in the middle of this confrontation :D reviews make my fingers move faster, so the sooner you want the new chapter the more review I need *gives evil grin***


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, thanks for all the reviews they make me happy to hear how much you have been enjoying my story, I will mention now, to the disappointment of some I will not be pairing harry with anyone from twilight. I already have my ideas for who he will be with and they can't be changed. It will be a slash pairing, but that doesn't mean that nobody will be paired with anyone from the twilight series *evil grin* so on with the show as they say :)**

**CHAPTER 8: Meetings**

"How extraordinarily like your father you are" the dark man sneered from his place in the shadows, his face barely visible in the darkness. The look was somewhat reserved by the man's young appearance, making the overall incredibly less frightening than it had once been

"Well, sir, I believe you would be the best judge of that." I smirk at the man. If I had been able to see my own face at this moment I would, I believe, have been shocked at the matching look that has just appeared on my father's face. Contrary to popular opinion at Hogwarts Severus and I had become close during my third year. I now understand the reasoning behind his side of our truce, but that doesn't lessen my respect for the man. He had been saving me for years, something that I could see even then and we had agreed to pretend to hate one another to keep up his position as a spy. Though it is still quite a shock to discover the man is my father... I am not truly sure what to think, but I can worry about that later.

"Also I am going by Alexander now, Alexander Severus Snape." I state with a slight shake in my voice I hope that nobody heard. It wouldn't do to break down now. Severus stares shocked by the information given and I hear my mother beside me laugh slightly.

"Come, we need to explain a lot of things before anything else." Lily said releasing me from my chains.

We all convene in the lounge room and much to my surprise Draco is sitting on one of the small arm chairs by the fire. Looking completely exhausted, but sitting there none the less.

After a quick explanation to the boy he stares shocked at his godfather, who now looked at least 15 if not 20 years younger than he had when he died.

"so you are telling me," Dray began trying to sort through the information "that Severus is Alex's father, that he was never really a potter and they have been getting along since third year..." he trailed off thinking that someone would tell him that it was all some joke, but nobody said anything.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I stated plain and simple.

"Only you Alex, only you." the blond boy sighed.

"Alex, did you know this before... are you sure we can trust..." Narssica said unsure of what to say.

"I worked it out just before, but something had been bothering me for a while about it. The book explained that pureblood genes destroy the high elf gene, so my father couldn't be a pureblood. It was only when I saw Severus that I realized who my father must be. As for trust, Sev has been a spy for over 20 years, not to mention that if he had been untrustworthy then he would have handed me in to Voldemort when he was given the chance. And believe me that he had many chances."

Severus thought that now would be a good time to intervene in the conversation.

"I have always known that he is my son. When Lily went into hiding as Lily Potter she was already pregnant, and the fact that both of us and our elven heritage meant that she could only conceive with her mate. Which we had known for many years was me. Since harry, well Alex, was the boy who lived there wasn't anything that I could do for him... I was trapped into being the headmasters spy and posing as a death eater I couldn't take care of my son without having to hand him over to the dark lord. In third year I felt it necessary to give up the pretence of hating him and made sure that we could be close so long as he understood that I never meant anything that I had said." The usually cold and emotionless man smiled and the look in his eyes, although somewhat distant, was still happy.

"That and you didn't want me to be corrupted by Black." I laughed at him and he couldn't even deny it.

This time it was Lily who added to the conversation. "I would have loved nothing more than to raise you, but there are laws against the Fey interfering in matters of men and wizards, so since Alex was already a part of the war even as a child I couldn't do anything... but there is another reason that I was restrained from interfering. The Fairy Queen wondered on my ability to watch my child grow into that life and keeping to her ways she decided to place me into a deep sleep when you were about 8 maybe 9 years old. I hated her for a time because of it, but she is my friend and my queen so it won't last long. I woke when Severus died and his change began." she finished her magic reaching out to her mate, helping calm him at their queens' actions.

"That woman is almost as bad as the Headmaster with her meddling." he muttered "... but I guess it is for the better."

The conversation turned to the more distressing topic of the war and more importantly my part in it. The mated couple growl and my mother hold me at times as we retell my years learning at Hogwarts. Lily even yells briefly at Severus for treating me badly during my first couple of years at the school, but she couldn't blame him for being forced to follow Dumbledore's orders. By the time they had learned the whole story both of my parents were holding me. I don't fully forgive them leaving me, but I do understand they had no choice in the matter, but for the moment I just let myself enjoy the feeling of being held by them, something I have been denied for many years.

**I'm sorry that it is so short, but I need to work out exactly how the next part is going to work out. The first pairing will be appearing in the next chapter I think, but it's not Harry/Alex's pairing... Ummmm what else is there to say really? I Love getting reviews so the more I get the happier I am :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**wow this story is really coming along isn't it :D well thank you all for your lovely reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy reading them (hehe and yes I did just say warm and fuzzy mhwahahahahaha) well this is the beginning of the pairings although it won't be Harry/Alex's. And though I don't usually do this I am interested in hearing who people would like to have arrived in Forks next. I know who will eventually get there, but hey I am willing to listen to suggestions even if I can't use them. Also I am wondering about pairings for Luna, Neville, and Fred & George so any suggestions for those will be thought about and worked on if they can fit into the story. Since there isn't anything else to keep you from the story here it is XD**

**CHAPTER 9: Mate Mayhem (mhwahahahahaha) *just coz it started with 'M'***

Alex woke the next morning to the strangest sensation. He'd fallen asleep in a chair. Surrounded by another warm body. He was, for the first time that he could remember, waking up in his mother's arms. He liked the feeling, warmth in his chest that had never been lit and it only seemed to spread as he saw on the chair next to them was Severus... his father. Holding hands with his mother. For the first time that Alex could remember since meeting the man he looked content, as though a heavy burden had been taken from him. I guess it had been. Now he is finally free and with his mate.

Looking at the wall clock he read the time as 7:15. Sighing I got out of the arms surrounding me and got ready for school. Quietly, so as not to wake the couple, I make my way up the stairs to my room. I make sure to stop by Draco's room on the way to find the blond snoozing away on his luxurious bed furnished in green and black satin. I smile at my Slythierin friend for a moment before rudely awakening him by magically summoning a bucket of cold water above him. Hearing his shout (an oddly high pitched screech truth be told) and the thud makes me smile to myself and hurry a little faster to my own room to get changed.

Quickly dressing myself, and brushing through my finally tameable hair, I decide to make breakfast for everyone. I have plenty of time to do so. Draco always takes a good 20 minutes on his hair alone on a good day and he will be adding to that his need to apply glamour charms to hide the white blond and black speckled feathers that now litter his hairline. Deciding on a simple breakfast I make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. The familiarity of the task calms my nerves and lets me think on things that have happened in the last few days. I have just discovered that my mother I have believed dead my whole life is now alive and the man I have respected for years is my father... although after everything I saw in the pensive I think I prefer the idea of being Severus' son than James'... I wonder what Sirius would have thought if he knew my true parentage. I laugh out loud at myself at the thought. Maybe it is a blessing that he is already dead because it would have hurt me to feel his rejection.

Before I know it breakfast is done and a fresh pot of coffee is magically pouring its contents into mugs for those who are surely going to need it. True to my suspicion at that moment Sev enters the room leaning his head on my mother's shoulders. The sight of the usually controlled man makes me laugh out right catching the attention of the three blonds that have just entered the room.

There was very little conversation during the meal and it let me think some more. I have a feeling that there is more coming. More people are going to be arriving here and my life will be truly turned upside down.

When I am finished and about to leave the house for school with Dray following close behind me my mother is the one to call out and make me wait for a moment.

"Alex. When you get home there are some things that we need to talk about. So many things that you need to learn about your inheritance. We will talk more after dinner. For now be safe, and read this when you get the chance." she says passing me a book with no title and nothing at all on the cover, just a plain red book... at least that is what it looks like, but I had learned many years ago that not everything is as it appears. She places a small kiss to my forehead and I rush out the door to my car.

Neither Draco nor myself have anything to say during the trip to school. we have been absent for four days and not looking forward to the questions or the staring that is bound to start up again, just as it was beginning to die down from before. It took next to no time to reach the school and just like I had predicted people stared and whispered as we got out of the car, but that wasn't what caught my attention that morning. No it was the reaction that Draco had as soon as he was out of the vehicle. He gasped and stared at the other side of the parking lot, the sharp intake of breath being what caught my attention at first. Then there was this humming that I realized in a moment was coming from his feathers... I follow his line of sight right to the... the Cullen's. The boy that was almost my brother seemed to be releasing a lot of pheromones and it clicked.

"NO WAY!" the boy yelled before running into the school.

Smirking I follow at a much more subdued pace. It would seem that Karma is most certainly a bitch. That and Malfoy has a Cullen for a Mate.

I finally found Draco about 15 minutes later sitting on the school roof watching the clouds darken while muttering nonsense to himself. I can't help but be amused by the sight of Slytherins ice prince being all flustered over a muggle vampire. Though flustered is probably not the right word.

"It's not that bad Dray." I try to calm him

"Not that bad? My mate is Edward Freaking Cullen! How is that "NOT THAT BAD"?"

"Edward, really? I would have thought Rosalie, but then again maybe you're too much alike." I try and joke with him, but he just glares more. I touch my charmed locket for comfort.

"The worst part is he has that air headed bint clinging to him. In the parking lot, just before, I wanted nothing more than to go over there and tear her to pieces... I hate that I feel this way. Why couldn't it have been someone else?" he whined.

I put a comforting arm over his shoulders. "Don't worry Dray; he wouldn't be the mate of a Veela if he didn't already have some feelings for you. You just have to make him work for it, I don't want to see you rolling over for him, not that I think you would." I add quickly not wanting him to think I thought badly of him.

Draco smirked though letting he know he had something evil planned for his mate. In that moment I was eternally grateful that I was not named Edward Cullen.

"Of course. I _am_ after all Draco Malfoy, the object of most teen's wet dreams, male or female." he announced as though it was a title to be proud of, but then again maybe he is. He probably is.

I laughed at his declaration, this is the Draco that I know and hate (affectionately of course.)

Finally feeling himself again the blond boy struts away... off the roof. He really needs to act more human. Sighing I follow after applying a notice-me-not charm before leaping from the roof and landing skilfully on my feet.

During classes I notice that more and more people are staring at Dray. More than usual. He ignores it pretty well, but my arm is sore from him hitting me from all the times I started snickering. Now he knows what it feels like to be the boy-who-lived (mhwahahahahaha). I can't help myself though, especially not when Edward looks at him with that confused look, his eyebrows drawn together as though concentrating on something.

When lunchtime finally comes I sit myself alone at a table and bring out the book that my mother gave me this morning. More than anything else I want to know what it can tell me about what I am. So focused on the detailed illustrations I don't even notice Draco sit next to me, or that he had brought someone else to sit with us.

"Alex," Draco prods me in the side to get my attention. Regretfully looking away from my book I see Rosalie Hale sitting beside the blond boy. "This is Rosalie. I dragged her here to keep people from approaching us." he stated sounding triumphant. Though he may have a right to be I could see the girl putting up quite the fight before willingly sitting with us.

I withheld the urge to laugh at the glare that the boy sent me so I contented myself with a formal introduction.

"Hello Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you I am Alexander Snape, but you may call me Alex." I bow slightly in my seat and she smiles softly and seems to appreciate the address. She in tern politely greets me herself before the two blond teens get deep into a conversation about fashion and hair tips so I return my attention to my book.

The first few chapters of the book are mainly illustrations, but there are some sections of text to explain what is happening. It seems that after the change the fledgling elf will put out a 'call' to the closest living relative (in my case my mother) so that member may teach them things of our kind that isn't written down. The call leads the family right to the fledgling. There is also pictures that depict an old practice where...

"Are they killing a child?" growled the blond woman into my ear. She had been looking over my shoulder and I had been too keen on the book to realize.

I stare at the girl shocked because I had placed a charm over the contents of the book so that nobody could see the true contents of the book other than myself and Draco.

"Yes, but I am more curious about how you can read what is on this page." I state in my curiosity not thinking about how that would sound to a muggle. Silently I slap myself on my own idiocy.

"What do you mean of course I can read it, it's right there. Those vile people are killing that child."

I study her expression of horror as she looks onto the pictures detailing the death and rebirth of children born into elven families. The elven children are born mortal as are all those who receive the inheritance and it are only after the first death that they become what they truly are. When a child is born into a community or even just a family of elves, the book states that it is not uncommon for the families of the child to initiate the first death early in their childhood.

"I can explain the book another time... how about we meet tomorrow after school and talk about it. I have a feeling that in the near future our families will be close and I want to be on the right foot." she studies my look for any sign of falsehood that she may find, but obviously deciding there is none she nods her head and turns back to Draco. Not wanting another outburst in the middle of the school cafeteria I put the book away and go through the strengthening of my occlumency shields.

**Okay I shall leave it there for now I hope you liked it, I made it longer for once WHOO. Reviews are nice, but I might take a while on my next update. I am hoping to foster some kittens in the next few days or so, so I might be a bit busy therefore take longer to post the next chapter, but here is hoping that it won't be too long before the next one :D your love gives me finger itches that can only be satisfied by typing on my keyboard so the more reviews the more my fingers itch ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay people this is the next chapter. I am SSSOOOOO sorry that it has taken this long for the chapter, but I have been caught up in a lot of things and am fostering the most adorable kittens at the moment XD, but I hope you all like the newest addition to the story.

AN/ I just wanted to make a note that I have had one suggestion for minor character pairings, but I would love to have more and hear about who you want to get together (especially the twins, I love them :)).

CHAPTER 10: Learning... from everyone

The school day passes slowly for Alex. There was so much going on around him that he wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. There was Draco whining about his mate, with a silencing charm so that the vampire in question doesn't hear anything, there was also Rosalie glaring at me obviously thinking about the book that she had seen... I am still confused about how she could see through all my charms. Last but not least I was thinking all about the talk that I needed to have with my parents. There was still so much that I didn't know about Elves and especially blood elves. The books were more a guiding tool for someone to explain with so most of the chapters don't make much sense.

Lily, my mother, had promised that she would explain more about it when I get home, but what would I find out about me? About my mate? About everything that I would be able to do with myself. Not to mention that I will need to meet the queen, my queen eventually. There was too much buzzing through my head for things to be making much sense. In the end I just gave myself a headache and glared at everyone who made any noise. by the time that classes where over I was silently rejoicing at the chance to escape, but it would have been too good for me to just make it a clean get away so I was captured by Rosalie and dragged to her car. The car which she was sharing with the other Cullen's.

"I know that you said soon, but I don't trust you that much. I demand answers." she spoke with venom in her voice while projecting protective feelings for her family and their secret.

I sigh realising that this could be a situation to kill two birds with one stone.

"Fine, follow me to my house so that we can pick up my family then we'll go to your house. It will be easier to explain things when we are all together. That way everything only needs to be said once."

She agreed and I got into my car with Draco and drove home really fast. Faster than usual.

Not explaining anything to my parents I drag them with me (although they are running outside of the car) and follow the Cullen's back to their house deep into the forest.

Their house is large and beautiful. Full of sharp angles and a comtempory feel that doesn't overpower the landscape and rather works around the beauty of the nature surrounding it. Silently our group entered the open planned house and settled into the large sitting area. To say that their 'mother' Esme was shocked to see us was an understatement, but as soon as she heard the basics of the reason I was here with my family she turned into an exited mother hen and made us more food than Molly Weasley.

We remained silent until soon enough the sire of the family Carlisle Cullen came home. Curious about us, but not aggressive I decided it was time to begin my explanations.

"Why doesn't everyone come in and sit down... this will probably take quite some time." I suggest and Rosalie seems to agree completely grabbing onto my arm as though she thinks that I will run away while she isn't looking.

"Okay... how much do you understand about other types of magical creatures besides Vampires?" I ask the coven who appear shocked at the revelation that we know what they are.

"Others..." the big guy Emmett asks an openly confused look covering his features.

"There is a pack of werewolves on the Indian reservation nearby." the coven leader states calm but intently curious.

Slightly surprised I store that information away for future use.

"We are all some type of magical creature."

"What does this have to do with the book that I saw? Those monsters were killing those children!" rose growled.

"That is what I am trying to explain. I am not human. I am an elf... a hybrid elf really. My father, Severus (I motion to the man who is staying close to the shadows) is a high elf while my mother Lily (who is standing in the lighter part, but still standing beside her mate) is a blood elf. The main information that you need to know is that when an elf is born they are human. Most people with creature inheritance will change when they turn 16, but elves are special. They only change when the person has died."

I let them think about it for a moment and when they didn't quite seem to understand I let Li- my mother take over.

"When families of elves have children they are not protected by their queen. They queen of the fey only has control over other fey and while they are human they are vulnerable to people who would want to take them away so they initiate the 'first death' and change their children into elves before their natural death. It doesn't make much of a difference because the elf will grow until they reach legal age of 17 and then they are immortal." she explains to the confused room.

The family of vampires seems to understand because at least now Rosalie isn't trying to kill me with her glare.

"So you are immortal? Do you have any more abilities? When you change are there magical abilities that develop?" Carlisle starts running off questions but when Narssica giggles he stops and looks a bit embarrassed.

"So they are elves, what about you, are you fey as well?" Jasper asks and I notice an accent... Texan? But defiantly not American.

"No" Lucius is the one to speak "I am a Veela."

The people in the room give blank looks at the name.

"We are a species of creature from France that... I guess we are what you would call sensual creatures. We lure people with our charms and are naturally beautiful. We also have wings and... Well when we transform we look a lot like birds with human form." he explained with dignity.

"But I have no true inheritance like that. I am a small part Vampire from several generations back and have passed on those traits to Draco. But I am by no means human... well not completely. I am a Witch. So is Lily, while the boys are Wizards."

Emmett laughed and it made me smile slightly at the honesty of the sound... it's odd though because I would have never thought that a laugh could be honest. The sound died when he noticed that he was the only one laughing.

"I haven't heard from the Wizarding world in many years. I heard that there was a war on. A dark lord with a French name." Carlisle said anxious. "There was also a boy who survived something... a spell of sorts that was supposed to kill him. I am not in on the details but what happened?" he asked drawing the wholes families' attention to the witches and wizards.

It was Draco who spoke when none of the others felt comfortable enough to speak.

"V-V-Voldemort. The Dark Lords name was V-Voldemort. He tried to kill a boy named Harry Potter with the killing curse, but he didn't die. He was only a year old. V-V- The dark Lord disappeared that night while harry lost both of his parents. He became the hero of the Wizarding world. The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was sent to live with his evil aunt and uncle who hated and abused him and when he returned to the Wizarding world people were in awe of him over something he couldn't remember and people expected this boy... a child of 11 to save them all. He lived there for years going back to the abuse each summer until the war broke out again. People expected him to fight and to win for them or die trying. He was only 16 when he... we fought against that man. He was 16 when he killed that man and died trying, but the thing about Potter that everyone knows is that he doesn't know how to die." Draco laughed here and everyone giggled a little. "Potter came back to life after his short 'death' and Voldemort was gone. But his relatives were still abusive and he... he bled to death in a cupboard of their house. Again the boy didn't die, but he changed. Now the boy is staying in a small town by the name of Alexander Snape." all the vampires suddenly turned their heads to me so fast I would have been concerned if they had been human. They just stood staring for a long time...

Are they going to stop that? It is a bit unnerving.

"Hey Dray, I think you broke the-" my sentence was cut off as all of a sudden three very emotional vampire women had surrounded him. Had I been Human I would have been squished to death, but as an elf I was fine... but there was an odd smell. It was nice. I wanted... what did I want? I felt a tingling in my mouth and a tearing burn through my gums. I could sense my fangs growing and everything made sense. Blood elves drink the blood of vampires. They have magic in their bodies to keep them alive without a heartbeat, but they aren't magical beings because these people were muggle before they were turned.

I push them away from me; I doubt they would take it well if they were suddenly bitten.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Alice asked before her face went blank and she gasped in horror "oh..."

"Har- Alex..." mum asked suddenly right beside me "are you hungry?"

Covering my mouth with one hand I nod violently as the pain throbs though my jaw.

Esme brightens at the thought of making food and offers immediately. Mum smiles softly and explains

"It won't do much good. Blood elves mainly eat normal food, but they drink the blood of a vampire at least once a month." this shocked their present company (except Severus of course, I mean she is his mate after all)

"Actually blood elves are the creators of vampires, which are what I was going to explain to Alex anyway. The blood elves can't drink the blood of a magical being because the magic will be too strong and is in fact toxic to us, but muggles and animals are not nutritious for us, so the venom of an elf was what created the first vampire. Muggle vampires that were bitten by an already turned vampire such as you are unstable. You are wild and control is often difficult." I noticed the boy jasper nodding sagely and Alice moving closer to her mate.

"But if a vampire receives a bite from a blood elf there is a bond formed and the magic given to the vampire in the exchange settles them and makes them more stable. They are no longer uncontrollable around blood and while it is appealing they will not want to instantly attack any creature in the vicinity that contains blood."

The vampires stare wide eyed and in Emmett's case open mouthed at this revelation... I would guess that they have had problems with control among their family before... maybe...

Jasper suddenly speaks interrupting my thoughts.

"Total control of ones-self just from a bite?" he asks and something seems to sparkle in his eyes (so unlike the sparkle Al-Dumbledork gave) at the thoughts this seemed to bring.

"Would you... would you bite me then Alex... I will give some blood in exchange for control any day." he said softly and I don't think Narssica being the only 'human' could hear him.

Desperately wanting to get rid of this pain and the ache in my core I nod and take hold of his arm barely waiting I sink the fully grown fangs into the hard stone like flesh as though it were butter. The blood was sweet and although metallic I found the taste pleasing, but nothing spectacular. The meal was quickly over and silently I feel as though... looking at the couples and the families surrounding me... well for someone who has been alone for so long... I couldn't handle so much of it. Giving the room a quick bow of farewell I rush away at speeds only another elf could hope to manage, not even the vampires would have been able to keep up. I just needed time. Some time to be alone.

**Thank you all, especially those of you who haven't given up hope that I would one day update this again. It was a little rushed and I think maybe a little dramatic, but it is really getting to the plot now. So I have also received one suggestion for pairings, but I need more! I want to focus on who the twins will be with so suggestions would be great there XD and thankyou to all the people who have read this and liked it, it makes me want to keep updating even if I take a while to do it.**


	11. AN! Pairings needed :'(

AN! this is the first time i have done one of these :) okay peoples, i wanted to let you know i am not in any way wanting to abandon this story so i need your help, i want to know what characters you want paired with who. I have already paired Draco with Edward, and the usual pairings. Harry already has a pairing which you will find out eventually (hehehehehe i am evil not telling you ;)) but there are other characters such as the twins and Luna and Neville that i want to put into the story that will need people to love (although not all of them really _need_ a love interest i would like your opinion on who you want with who. 

The sooner you send me messages about who you want paired with people the sooner i can put up another chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people, sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been busy with... life I guess. Lots of things have been coming up and I hope that now I will be able to get more of the plot going. Also I have very few pairing requests so I want to remind you that I have no plans for these people and I would really like at least Fred and George decided because I want to bring them in.

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, so I don't think I need to say it

Warnings: depressing alone Harry/Alex :( and angsty Draco who is totally not helping. Finally hearing from people in the WW

Chapter 11:

I don't go home after running from the Cullen's house. I don't feel up to it. I can see them together and know what that they are together with their mates. It feels strange that it bothers me so much, but to know that I am the only one alone... I mean even though Draco's mate is dating that bint of a human girl, at least he still has a chance. that girl is human and worst comes to worst at least she won't live as long as they will and I have heard Edward telling her in whispers that he refuses to change her. I make myself go faster not really caring where I am headed, only that I get away from there. It's hard for me seeing what I could have, but is denied me. The broken fragmented space where my bond with my mate should be only remains as the frayed and broken thread that connects to nowhere... My thoughts could have continued down that depressing path, but I was distracted by a wolf.

An unnaturally large sandy coloured wolf looking remarkably like moony, only obviously not a werewolf and a full week before the full moon. We stand staring at each other not really sure what to do, this is no normal wolf and I have no idea how it will act... even a werewolf is predictable when you know that's what you are dealing with. Cautiously I move closer and let the wolf sniff me. The heavy breaths tickle my fingers and I smile for the first time in a while. I carefully stroke the wolfs fur ready for an attack at any second, but the animal is intelligent and seems to enjoy the attentions. We sit in the quiet comfortably against a tree and I tell the wolf about random things, mainly my childhood with the Dursleys and how they are dead now. He growls when I mention how they treated me, but I manage to leave out that I killed them, or that they killed me. I also didn't mention anything about magic, this may not be a normal wolf, but that doesn't mean that I can trust it with that information.

Once I am finished talking I feel better, even though the wolf hasn't said anything I feel a big weight lifted from me. For some time since we just sit in companionable silence. However I am surprised when I am suddenly set upon by an owl carrying letters for me.

The first surprised me. It was from Gringotts asking to arrange a time to come and view the vaults. There was a barely concealed anticipation in the letter leaving me curious as to what I would find in there. I'm not sure if that should be a good thing, because the Goblins sense of humour rarely means anything good for other people.

The next letter was from Andromeda. She explained how it was getting more and more difficult to keep up with Teddy, especially near the full moon... she wants me to take him... Pocketing the letter I say goodbye to the wolf and make my way home to make the arrangements.

It doesn't take long to set up a space for him, being able to move faster than humans. Although I don't have anything really for a baby Andy will be brining most of his things with her so I merely need to find the space for those things. I also take several days off school without telling anyone, they still don't know that Teddy is coming, it's not really their fault when they are shocked to see me with the boy when Andy drops him off. She couldn't hang about and was gone before any of the others got home and I was feeding him.

Draco stood staring in obvious shock mouth hanging wide open, while Lucius and Narcissa were as shocked they managed to keep their faces neutral. Lily and Sev didn't look that surprised, but it was hard to tell with them most of the time anyway.

"Who's the baby?" eventually Draco broke the silence.

"This is my godson, Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Remus had a son?" Lily asked shocked and I remember that she has been asleep for many years and hadn't heard much other than who had died.

"Yeah, actually he is related to Narcissa and Draco too, Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora (although she would kill me for saying her name) Tonks was his mother." I explain to the group who politely ignored Narcissas gasp and tear-filled eyes. No matter what she made the public think of her family was important and she hated that one of her sisters was shamed for marrying a man she loved. Bella was never the same when Andy left and drifted into insanity.

The family soon came to accept the little boy as one of their own, even though they were still unsure around each other, they managed to all help and care for Teddy.

Over the next few days most of my time was getting Teddy settled. I was grateful to the fact that I don't need sleep (at least not very often) because it was really close to the full moon and the wolf blood in Teddy is making him agitated and restless. He stays up most of the night and sleeps a lot during the day while he is awake though he fusses and gets bitey he also likes to change his looks more than usual. His hair changes to almost any colour he can see in the span of several minutes, and although it seems a good way for him to get a handle on his abilities at a young age it is also a sign that he is stressed. Unexpectedly the answer came from the vampires. They had been concerned that I hadn't been to school in a while so they had arrived at the door one day after school.

I opened the door to see Emmett, Rosalie and Edward (trailed by the human).

"Hey little guy!" Emmett greeted when he saw I wasn't hurt or anything. I get the feeling that although he is mostly laid back and care free that he can become fiercely protective of those that he believes he needs to protect.

"Hey guys, sorry I've not spoken for a while, I have been busy." I say and just at that moment Teddy starts crying. The four others eyes widen at the sound. I mean it's hard to mistake a sound like that. Letting them inside I go to my godson and the others follow. Instantly seeing me in the room he calms a little and I pick the boy up and rock him soothingly.

"Is he yours?" Bella sneered and I must say that it took a lot of my patients not to snap her neck then and there.

"No he is my godson."

"Then why do you have him?"

"Because his parents died. They fought for the lives of others and died heroes' deaths and now his grandmother is struggling and I have taken on the role of looking after him." I growl at the girl.

Rosalie is transfixed on the little person I hold in my arms staring sadly and hope shining in her eyes.

"Can I hold him?" she asked almost a whisper.

"Sure, he is restless since it is a full moon tonight." They all stare.

"Is he a werewolf? Is that even possible in a baby?" Edward asked.

"It's possible, painful but possible, but thankfully he doesn't have the curse. His father did, he was a good friend of my adopted father. His mother's... abilities seem to be more dominant though." I smirk thinking of what would happen in a matter of minutes.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked curious.

"I think it is easier to explain when you see it. Take him, he won't break that easy." I say softly to the cautious Vampire.

As soon as Teddy looked into her face they saw it happen, the black hair and amber eyes he had were gone as they bled away replaced by wavy blond and golden eyes. There were a light dusting of freckles on his nose and dimples that matched Emmett's. If Vampires could cry Rose would have been in tears as she watched the child change into almost the exact image of what she imagined her children would have looked like. Questioning she returned her eyes to me long enough for me to see the question.

"His mother was a metamorphmagus, a person with the ability to change their appearance. He inherited her gift instead of his father's curse.

Most of the visit involved Rosalie cooing at Teddy and playing with him. He seemed to love the attention and made the most of it almost forgetting that the moon had any control over the child it was as though he was as calm as could be. He was worn out by the time the Cullen's and their shadow had to leave Rose said she would be back often to help look after Teddy and when he slept through the night I figured it couldn't hurt anyone.

Nearly a month passed and between Rosalie's visits to keep Teddy occupied and making sure I was keeping up with my homework which was extremely boring I had forgotten completely about the third letter that I received on that day that seemed so long ago. Heading out back into the woods I decided to find some space to be alone and read. Only as usual things didn't go to plan. When I thought I was deep enough into the woods I was about to get the letter when I heard a growl. Turning I notice a wolf, another large wolf, bigger than the one before. This one was darker and crouched low in preparation for attack.

"I don't want to fight. I promise I will not hurt you." I say looking into the eye of the wolf. It can sense I am not human, but seems confused... maybe it's trying to figure out _what_ I am? Before I get a chance to say anything else the smaller sandy wolf appeared and came between me and the bigger darker one.

"Hey pup, you shouldn't be there, you'll get hurt if he attacks." I say patting the fur of his back.

The two wolves' growl at each other and when the bigger one seems to back down he attacks while 'pup' relaxes. Using my speed I take the hit earning a few scratches on my side, but wrecking my clothes. Damn I liked this shirt.

"Paul stop it!" a boy's voice shouted from behind me. Turning my head a little I saw that a boy replaced the wolf that had been there. A now very naked boy. The darker wolf hesitated for a moment before changing into another naked human.

"Why protect him? He is an outsider! He could be a Vampire." he growled stalking off only to return moments later in a pair of jeans.

"But he doesn't smell like one." the boy countered.

"Okay I don't like people talking about me like I am not there." I growl at the pair making them turn to me, but I remain unfazed. "I am not a vampire."

"Then what are you? No human could have survived that attack with barely a scratch."

I briefly explain that I am an elf and after a while of disbelief they finally agree and determine that I am not a threat. We talk for a while on plain things before I have to go, but have agreed to meet the pack so that no more mistakes are made. In a few days I will go down to La Push and meet the other shifter wolves. Finally able to read my letter is a surprise.

Heyya Harry!

I want you to know that we are ashamed of our mother, she has seen you as her son for so long and after being told you could turn evil just because you are strong by Dumbledore she turns her back on you! We want you to know that we and Bill and Charlie all support you for better or worse, I mean Percy hasn't really said anything about it, but he isn't talking to mum again and he even supported you in an argument against Hermione. She is living here you know, she thinks just because she was dating Ron before he died that she earned her place here, doesn't even try to help around the house or anything. Really it's disgusting. She tried to ask us for money the other day, just because the shop is doing so well.

Fred & George

P.S. Thought you should know we added a little trick to this letter. It works like a portkey only the other way around. When you finish the letter... well I think you can work it out.

I could almost hear their smug voices at that last bit and sure enough...

**Hahahahahahahaha I really am evil. You know the drill reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside, they are also fuel to my fingers for typing ;)**

**PS/AN) I have been going through the pairing suggestions and think I have a couple of ideas, but I am not sure so I will start a bit of a poll going, also tell me which characters you would like me to bring into the story (come to Forks even if just for a visit)**

**POLL:**

**Luna/Neville: 2**

**Luna/Caius (I think this idea was interesting so anyone who wants to give me an idea on how to make it work it would be welcome :)): 2**

**Neville?**

**Luna/Leah: 1**


End file.
